Drowned confession
by Raven325
Summary: Tsuna wanted to only do one thing and that was confess, but instead he went through something that might have caused him to lose his life. He was saved though but how do you confess to you savior when he might view you as weak and useless after that. What is he to do? Summary sucks I know, 1827, fluffy and maybe some Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Raven: Hey, Hey here's an 1827 I hope you enjoy**

 **Kyoya: just get on with!**

 **Raven: Touchy, it's a werewolf story, Chapters are debatable, but I think mostly two**

 **Tsuna: Hope you enjoy. Raven does not own Katekyo hitman Reborn**

Tsuna knew this was going to be a very bad idea, but he had to do it no matter what.

Objective: tell Hibari Kyoya that he loved him. Easy? Not so much. He's _always_ on the move and it's also mating season, the worse time of the year for wolves. Tsuna wanted Kyoya but so did half of the girl population and another problem Tsuna is a guy and so is Kyoya. They were both wolves, Kyoya is an Alpha and Tsuna an Omega. Kyoya might want kids something he didn't think he could give. There is only a few Omegas', who are guys, that have strong enough genes to give birth, and he didn't know if he was one of them, but if he didn't say anything now he would regret it for the rest of his life. So here he was trying to track down the most violent wolf he knew to tell him he loved him. He was sure after the confession he would wake up in a hospital unable to remember what happened to him. He whimpered in fear, he didn't want to die, but he couldn't back down now.

He walked through the bushes in his wolf form trying to pick up Hibari's scent, but he was No-Good-Tsuna and unfortunately things never went his way. He never noticed the high slope that led directly to a raging river as he was looking around the area to see if he could see Kyoya. His foot slipped causing him to fall directly into the river. The churning waters made it hard to reach the surface especially in his wolf form. The black water turned him upside down again and he lost his wolf form to his human one. When he came back up he was sputtering and gasping to fill his lungs as much as possible with life giving oxygen. He couldn't swim and even if he could the current was too strong for him. He cried out when his leg caught on something hard and sharp triggering a sudden spike of pain to travel up his leg

He was going to die here with a hell lot of regrets. The main regret having to do with a certain violent wolf he was unable to find. He went under but immediately pushed himself back up as best he could; keeping his head above water is a lot harder than everybody made it out to be. He heard a voice yell something from the shore but he was trying to keep himself up so he kept his focus on trying not to drown. He noticed a sizable rock sticking out of the water and grabbed hold of it hanging on tightly. He closed his eyes and tried to wipe at the drops of water sticking his eyelashes to his upper cheeks. When he was finally able to open his eyes a little, he followed the voice when it yelled at him again. It was Hibari.

He was standing on the shore looking at him and then around. He noticed the alpha was tense and seemed pissed. His arms were getting tired and he let out a soft whimper when his hands started to slip from the rock making Kyoya's eyes turn to him immediately. How Kyoya heard him over the raging water he would never know.

"Little animal, don't let go!" he heard Hibari's yell and immediately tried to keep his grip, but it was futile, he was too tired because of his earlier struggles to stay up. Tsuna yelped when something harshly slammed against the rocks making him let go accidently and he went down again. He came back up seconds later with a loud gasp for air. He heard Hibari let out a loud, angered, howl as he followed him on the side lines. Tsuna was scared and he could only concentrate on Kyoya to keep himself from panicking too much.

"Little one!" Hibari yelled again making Tsuna turn to him for a second before he went under again. This time he stayed down longer as he was being pushed down by the strong current. He fought as hard as he could and finally managed to come back up coughing harshly from the strain of keeping his breath underwater.

"Little one, grab the tree!" He heard from the shore and turned his head looking for the tree, but went under again. He managed to open his eyes and saw a branch in the water which he grabbed quickly. Tsuna pulled himself up letting out loud coughing sounds as he broke the water surface. He looked at the branch it looked stable, but for how long? He reached his hand out grabbing another branch and pulled himself up. He slowly managed to reach for another piece when he let out a squeak when he felt it start to give. Then he lunged for a more stable piece as he breathed deeply in frightened relieve. His leg hurt and he was extremely tired. He needed to get out of the water, but he didn't have much strength left to pull him up. He decided to use the little strength he actually had left to pull himself up a bit so the current wouldn't be able to drag him away again, but slipped and held on tightly to the stable branch in fear

"Tsunayoshi, hold still" a voice said making him look up dazed to see Hibari in his human form staring down at him with a frown. He bent down and gently grabbed Tsuna pulling him up and out of the freezing waters. He stood still when he felt the tree he was standing on move a bit, but sighed when it went still again. They were lucky this thing was holding against the water current for so long

"It hurts" Tsuna whimpered as Hibari picked him up bridal-style and slowly, yet tensely, walked off of the tree. Just as he jumped off the end and onto the shore the log broke loose. He turned back and watched as it raced off with the current and his hold tightened on Tsuna when he felt him shiver in fear. If that thing had pulled off any sooner he might not have made it in time to get the little wolf off and he would be racing off along with the tree.

Tsuna felt himself being placed on the ground, before the warmth moved away. He looked up at Hibari who had a stern, angered, look on his face. His gaze then moved from Tsuna's eyes inspecting his body for any wounds, that's when he reached Tsuna's leg

"Does it hurt, little one?" Hibari asked as he tore a piece of Tsuna pants so he could see the damage properly. There was a deep cut that travelled from his ankle up to his knee; it was bleeding but not as heavily as it should be. The water just made it seem worse that what it was. Hibari looked up at Tsuna's eyes that was filled with exhaustion and pain and then sighed in exasperation. He had a feeling that this little wolf was going to get sick if he didn't get him into dry clothes and a warm place. He gently picked Tsuna up, stopping when he heard him let out a pained hiss from his leg being jostled from the movement. Hibari shushed him as they left the river and headed to the forest towards his home. Tsuna looked like he was forcing himself to stay awake but to Hibari that wasn't good

"Get some sleep little one" he ordered in a gentle way as they neared his home. Tsuna shook his head but was losing the battle for consciousness until Hibari ordered him to sleep. Tsuna was out like a light when they entered the cave

 **Raven: Hope you liked it and if ya want another please do tell. Mot sure if I should end it here**

 **Tsuna: Don't!**

 **Raven: we will see, please R &R **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Raven: well here is the second one**

 **Hibari: You took too long**

 **Raven: Sorry!**

 **Hibari: I'll bite you to death**

 **Tsuna(Smiling): Raven does not own KHR enjoy!**

* * *

He was in the water again. It was dark and cold. He didn't know where was up and where was down. He was scared of the water. He gasped when he felt pain shoot through him. His gasp of breath was short lived when instead of air, water filled his lungs. He wanted to scream at the burning feeling in his chest, but he couldn't move; couldn't go up. He was starting to lose his grip on his consciousness. He started to sink deeper into the dark abyss. He was going to die…

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright gasping for breath. He felt soft drops of lukewarm water fall on his hand making him lift it up to touch his cheeks. He was crying. He let out a choked sob of fear when he remembered the dream

"Herbivore" a voice said from the darkness causing his head to snap up and his tear filled eyes turn to Hibari. He shuddered in fear at how angry the wolf might be for his clumsy mistake. He looked down in shame. He wanted to admit his feelings to Hibari yet he could even keep himself alive long enough to do it. He heard the wolf move and he brace himself for any pain or torture that might come, but instead Hibari place a finger under his chin and tilted his head back up.

"Why are you crying?" Hibari asked, his voice revealing no concern only curiosity at his tears. He, as gently as he could be, wiped the tears of his face and looked him in the eyes waiting for an answer. Tsuna shook his head ashamed to say anything about his nightmare and fears

"It's nothing my leg just hurts" he whispered nearly silent as he turned away from the other. His peeked at the other from the corner of his eye and froze. Hibari's eyes were narrowed and there was anger clearly evident in them. He knew Tsuna was lying and wasn't at all happy about it. The next thing Tsuna knew he was on his back and the other wolf was hovering over his

"If I were you little animal I wouldn't lie," he growled making Tsuna whimper in submission "don't forget you nearly drowned today and that was in my territory"

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna whimpered not wanting to anger the wolf any further. He knew that the wolf would want answers, but he didn't want to give it now. He was trouble to everyone and after today he knew that he would only bring the other trouble if he was his mate. He felt more tears trail down his cheeks from that thought so with all the strength he had left he shoved the other off him and jumped up. He wanted to cry at the pain that travelled up his leg but he ignored it and ran for the exit of the cave, Tears were blurring his vision as he ran straight for the forest ahead. He let out a startled cry when he was grabbed from behind and pulled back making him land on the ground from the force. He looked behind him and saw a livid Hibari glaring down at him. He shook from the fear, but instead of staying put like his instincts told him he got up and tried to run again. He was immediately grabbed around the waist and pulled into a strong chest, but he started to struggle desperately to get away from his captor

"Stop" Hibari growled loudly into his ear making Tsuna whimper and stop, immediately, as ordered. He stood still in the alpha's arms waiting for the wolf to do something but nothing was happening, Hibari was standing quietly behind him whilst keeping a firm grip on him. He tilted his head back to look at what the other was doing and was surprised at seeing the Hibari try to calm down from his anger.

"Hibari?" he whispered hesitantly, jumping when the others eyes snapped open and turn to him. Tsuna tried to make himself feel smaller so the other wouldn't get mad again, but Hibari sighed and pulled him closer

"Why are you running from me, Herbivore?" he questioned as he backed them up against a tree then slid down to sit. He pulled Tsuna closer as he leaned against the tree letting out another sigh, this time from exasperation "and this time the truth please"

"I…"Tsuna bit his lip and laid his hands over Hibari's arms, that was wrapped around his stomach to hold him in place, as if to draw a bit of strength for what he was about to say "I love you…" he looked up when the arms around his waist tightened

"Then why did you run?" Hibari asked in annoyance at the others act earlier making Tsuna shudder in fear

"I… the reason I was in your territory was to tell you that I love you, but instead I nearly…drowned" he choked out "I'm a burden to everyone and always cause trouble. I'm a coward and can't even give you anything as a mate. When I thought of this I just didn't want to say anything to you about loving yo…" he was cut off from his blabbering when Hibari pulled him into a kiss making his eyes widen in shock then slowly close as the kiss was deepened. Hibari pulled away smirking at Tsuna's dazed look as his eyes opened to stare at the other. His cheeks burned a bright red as realization dawned on him that they had kissed and tried to hide his face as Hibari chuckled

"Loving you can only be decided by me and even if you're trouble I would just have to save you every time, little wolf" Hibari sad smirking at how Tsuna curled up even more into a ball to hide his embarrassment, but then he spoke softly again. Hibari froze and his smirk disappeared at the small saddening voice the little animal was using as he spoke

"Hiba…Kyoya" he uncurled and looked at him with teary eyes "every wolf no matter how deranged or how kind want one thing from their mate and I don't think I can give that…and that's one thing I want deeply too" Tsuna then looked down as he tried not to break down

"…How sure are you about not being able to carry, little wolf?" Hibari questioned as he looked at the distraught Omega who looked at him confused "I smell something different, you do have the scent of a mother"

"But…how?" Tsuna said as he placed his hand over Hibari's arms which had loosened from his earlier grip so his arms were now comfortably wrapped around his stomach "I didn't think I would be one of those rare omega's, are you sure?" he asked hopeful

"I don't lie little one" Hibari said as he licked Tsuna's ear making him shudder in pleasure "why don't we see after that leg of yours heals after all we still have a week before mating season ends" he whispered as he stood up with the little wolf in his arms

"What!" Tsuna squeaked in shock staring at the older wolf who smirked down at him lustfully making the other blush bright red as they headed towards the cave

* * *

 **Raven: Well there we go!**

 **Hibari: you're stopping there, herbivore. I'll bite you to death!**

 **Raven: no wait! Wait! I'll add one more chapter ;) a surprise**

 **Tsuna: R &R please**


End file.
